


Terrified of Spiders

by Calicoulla



Category: Austinffa (YouTube RPF), Flyh (YouTube RPF), Luna (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: (not as fluffy as the other one but it's okay), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicoulla/pseuds/Calicoulla
Summary: Tyler (Flyh) is staying over for Austin's 18th birthday and has to take care of a spider for him.Idk I thought this was funny at the time, but who knows.





	

Austin was sat at his computer, halfheartedly surfing on CS:GO. Tyler listened to the click of the keys and the sound of the mouse sliding across the mouse pad. Rain pounded on the roof in the background. Austin’s headset was on, but he never spoke. A lazy air had filled the room at 3 am and neither wanted to sleep, but both were exhausted.

Tyler had driven eight hours to meet up with Luna for his birthday, and it was technically Austin’s eighteenth birthday. It had been for three hours. Austin’s family was asleep because they had a normal sleep schedule, and they had work in the morning. He and Austin would have the house to themselves in a little less than six hours. But until then, they would remain quiet and awake.

Luna finished the map and closed the game. He glanced at the time and turned around in his chair to face Tyler.

“I’m bored,” he said after a time. Tyler looked up from his phone and examined Austin’s expression. The circles under his eyes had turned dark, and the poor lighting of Austin’s room cast odd shadows on his face, accentuating his eyes and cheekbones. He looked gaunt in the light, and Tyler forced himself to look away.

“It’s three am, Austin,” Tyler chastised him.

“It’s not like I’m going to go to sleep, you know me.”

“What the is there to do at three am? And it’s fucking raining, I’m not going outside.”

“Are you afraid of the tornado?”

Tyler stared at him quizzically for a moment, and then he realized what Austin was trying to say.

“You mean a _hurricane_?”

Austin burst out laughing.

“You’re such a retard, Austin,” Tyler shook his head. “And _no_ , I’m not scared of the hurricane. I ain’t no pussy-ass bitch.”

“Tyler’s scared of raaiin,” Austin teased in a sing-song voice.

“Fuck you, no I’m not.”

“Do you wanna play CS or something?”

Tyler considered it for a moment, and refreshed his twitter timeline. “Not right now, man, I’m kinda tired from driving all day.” It was true, driving for eight hours was draining. He wished Austin could drive so that Austin would visit him for once. Then _he_ would be the one exhausted.

“Are you seriously going to sleep?” Austin asked.

“Not right now, but eventually.”

Austin scoffed. “Wow, you’re weak.” He turned back to his computer and opened twitter, going through his own timeline.

“Well excuse me for trying to have a decent sleep schedule.” That was a lie, his sleep schedule was as fucked as Austin’s. Almost. Tyler looked up from his phone and at Austin’s setup. A tiny dot caught Tyler’s attention. He thought it was just a mark on the wall at first, an abnormality in the wooden walls of Austin’s room. He couldn’t tell what it was, but it slowly began to move across the wall. It moved away from Austin, but he couldn’t help but hope it would move the other way. Austin glanced at him, and saw that Tyler’s attention was focused on a spot behind him. Austin ignored it.

Austin couldn’t help but think he felt Tyler’s eyes on him. So he glanced in his direction, but his stomach dropped a little when he saw his friend’s attention still focused on something behind him.

“What?” Austin finally asked as he turned in his chair. He scanned the wall looking for what Tyler was seeing. By now, Tyler had figured out what it was, but he had no plan of warning Austin. Austin tensed up, making sure that the dot on the wall really was what he thought it was. He peered at it closer, but cautiously. He gripped the arms of his chair. A smirk crossed Tyler’s face.

Austin jumped out of his chair, shoving it to the side. He yelled and backed away from the wall, cursing and trying to get a full sentence out.

“What’s wrong?” Tyler asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

“There’s a fucking spider on the wall!” Austin exclaimed, frantically searching around him for something to kill it with. “Tyler, do something!”

“Austin, it’s just a spider, it won’t hurt you,”

“You know I’m terrified of those fuckers, just kill it, please!” Austin had taken to cowering by his door, drawing his arms close to his body as he stared the spot on the wall.

Tyler sighed and looked around Austin’s messy room. He picked up one of Austin’s old notebooks and approached the spider. The black body with eight legs moved frantically away from him, but Tyler slid the notebook under the spider and caught it.

“Hey, I think I got it,” Tyler began to walk over to Austin.

“Oh, fuck no, get that away from me.”

“It’s dead, it won’t hurt you!” Tyler lied, suppressing a laugh.

“I literally don’t fucking care. Get it away from me.”

“Just take a look, it’s kinda cute.”

Tyler was next to Austin now, and Austin was beginning to get curious. Besides, if the spider was dead, this would only confirm that there would be no spiders left in his room. He edged closer to Tyler, who still had the notebook curled.

Tyler slowly uncurled the notebook, but not all the way. Just enough so Austin could see the spider. Austin peeked over his hands at the spider. As soon as Austin’s shadow touched the spider, the spider began to move, and Tyler laughed, moving the notebook to keep the spider from escaping. Austin jumped away from his friend in shock.

“Oh, fuck no,” Austin walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. Tyler continued to laugh and tried to open the door, but it didn’t move.

“Austin, are you holding the door shut?”

“Yes, until you fucking kill that thing.”

Tyler groaned and scanned Austin’s room for a book. He found one in the corner of his room and picked it up. He looked at the spider on the notebook, and then at the book in his hand. He set the notebook on Austin’s desk. Then, in one swift motion, he slammed the spine of the book down on the spider. There was a small crack as the spine of the book split. Tyler lifted the book to examine the spine.

The corpse of the spider was stuck to the book, flat and almost twice as large as it was before. He thought he saw a leg twitch, but it was most likely the lighting in Austin’s room. The whole house was silent and Tyler heard the rain again. The spine had a line down the middle, a hairline fracture where the impact was made.

“Did you get it?” Austin’s muffled voice came through the closed door.

“Yeah, I got it.”

The door creaked open behind him and Austin slowly edged into the room. Tyler turned, still holding the book in his hand.

“Do you want to see it?” He laughed. Austin made a face.

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
